Type Moon x Mecha
by The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria
Summary: One-shots about Type Moon characters in mecha setting. That is all. (Current: Altria Pendragon and her robot)


KOR-00 Avalon

Heroic Era 0079.

Humanity has reached its peak of intelligence, with space has become under the jurisdiction of them all.

Over 50% of living beings are now living inside space colonies made in the vast land outside of Earth.

This is all thanks to the ancient technology they have found that started the fusion of magecraft and science into magitek in their field of research, subsequently creating a source of technology for all of them.

But, with new technologies, a new race of weapon making is inevitable. More and more weapons are being created and with that a war is erupted.

This war, though shorter than most wars in history, has successfully dividing all living beings into nations and nations, each having their own governmental structures and cultures.

But, with the recent appearance of a super computer back in the moon, announcing itself as a wish-making machine, a new war started once more.

With a new type of weapon; giant robots simply called as Servants, the 'war' within Holy Grail War has become literal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Y-Your Majesty!"

A man in blue and silver uniform enters the office in a rush, quickly bowing toward a blonde female sitting at a desk before him.

The female pulls her head, now looking straight toward the man, "What is it, Gawain? I am very busy as of this moment, so make it quick."

"It is an emergency, Your Majesty. The Rome is attacking!"

"Rome? That is impossible. We've started an alliance with Nero not too long ago."

"Your Majesty… Nero has been removed from being an Empress of Rome just now."

The female now stands up, screaming in disbelief, "What!? How!?"

"It is a coup d'etat, Your Majesty. His Empress refusal to attack us for the sake of gaining the Holy Grail for the Roman has been opposed by an unknown figure. This figure itself has become the new Emperor for the Roman."

Gawain speaks loudly to her, "Your Majesty, the Roman that attacked us… they are led by Caligula!"

"They even released that beast from prison!? Who on earth is in charge of Rome!?"

The female now walks out from her desk, speaking up to him, "Gawain, I will be leading the Knights of Round. Caligula needs to be stopped as soon as possible if we do not want to lose too many of our soldiers."

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Altria Pendragon, the current queen of the colony nation of Britain. A direct descendant of the King of Knights, Artoria Pendragon.

Even at the age of 18 she has already exhibit an aptitude of her own magecraft, the faerie craft. It is, of course, thanks to her Element of Light, which is what most faeries are associated to.

With that, instead of burning through her magical circuits, she can ask for the faeries around her to become secondary circuits for her.

With this ability, it is no wonder people would have asked for her to lead a life of a royalty instead of becoming a school student like her late brother and her sister.

As the Queen of Britain, she has been given her very own unique Servant, KOR-Avalon, a robot specialized in melee attack but not forgetting the long ranged attack, this machine, like every other Servant, is able to reproduce its pilot's magecraft while enlarging it on its own scale.

The different for any unique Servant is that they tend to increase a certain magecraft's abilities instead of generalized for any magecraft, thus that Servant is unique for its own pilot.

But that's not all for Avalon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now that she is wearing her pilot suit; colored silver with some blue on it, and has boarded her Servant, she now slowly moving out of the colony through a hangar; slowly walking and started flying out toward a large masses of army before her.

"Altria Pendragon, Avalon, launching."

Her Servant moves through all of the generic looking, Britain-issued, Draco; the robots made by the Britain for the Britain.

She eventually reaching a silver-looking, bulky Servant and a silver and red Servant, both owned by two of her trusted knights, Gawain and Tristan as she questions them, "How are the situation with the Roman?"

The red robot turns to look at her, "Not good, Your Majesty. Caligula has basically announced his intention for a war at this very moment."

"So, it is useless to make peace with him after all. Whoever is in charge must have known how Caligula and his reign work."

The silver robot's pilot speaks up to her, "Your Majesty, without the full might of the Knights of Round, there will be casualties among our soldiers."

"Then I guess we will have to use Merlin's present for us."

The two knights are in shock, "Mer- Your Majesty, using that will incite war against us!"

"Then I guess we will have no choice but to suffer consequences," Altria mutters with a stern look on her face, "The Holy Grail War has already started, after all."

Altira slowly moves Avalon into a stance, pulling out a white sword with golden lines, calling out to all under her, "Britain, our truce with Rome is no more! Onward, and protect your homeland from the invaders!"

With a speed of its own, the blue and silver robotic knight charges forward, moving close toward the frontline of the Roman army.

The sword owned by Her Majesty is used, slashing down any oncoming attackers, leaving none as all of them either been disabled or destroyed immediately.

Such sharpness of the blade itself, even able to withstand the laser blade owned by one of the Roman grunt units.

The one that attacked screams in shock, "I- My sword isn't going through her! Wha- is this…"

"True!" Altria screams out from her cockpit, "This is the sword forged based on the likeness of the sword of the legend itself, Excalibur! It is thanks to Merlin Industrial's ability to forge strong weapons and my faerie craft, this weapon is as strong as its original!"

Avalon pushes the grunt unit off from her, now aiming her blade toward the rest. Behind her, her soldiers started to catch up to her.

"Shoot him!" some of the soldiers scream out, clearly referring to Avalon. Even in this age, her gender is still not being known for those who do no lived inside the Britain Colony.

"Shoot him from afar! That thing doesn't seem to have a ranged weapon!"

Lasers start moving toward her, as she now screams out, "Avalon Field, start up!"

The robot now being surrounded by a small invisible field in spherical shape, deflecting the lasers that are now raining down toward her.

"Fool!" Altria screams out once more, "Excalibur IS my ranged weapon!"

She now moves her blade in a slashing motion quickly. A crescent shaped beam is sent across toward them, cutting them off as she keeps repeating the same thing toward some more.

Suddenly, a blue and gold bulky machine appears before her, with a scream is heard from inside of that machine, "GRAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Jerking her control off, Altria manages to brakes her movement and flies off from this new Servant's fist.

The blonde queen mutters as she is now finding herself evading the attack from him, "This Servant… it is Caligula's!"

ROM-143 Diana, a Servant built only for Caligula. It is a machine with no need of weapons but its own brute strength. Compare to Avalon's lacking of firepower for the sake of swordplay improvement, Diana has none of those but its own reinforced armor. This Servant may look slow, but in space, thanks to the absence of friction, Diana is a dangerous enemy for a one-on-one fight.

Luckily, Altria is already prepared for this moment.

She flies backward a bit, as she now presses a button, calling something out, " **Come, Dun Stallion!"**

Back at the colony, something in the form of a giant aircraft just shot out from it and moving fast, straight toward the direction of Avalon.

The aircraft is quickly then attaches itself on the back of Avalon, which at this moment is about to receive a beatdown by her opponent.

The blue and silver machine quickly moves around him, evading the attack faster than her usual reaction time and kicks Diana away from her.

A jousting lance with some spikes on it is pulled out from the aircraft, which now appears more like a booster pack of some kind, as Altria starts spinning it around and goes for a stab.

Caligula notices this and grabs the front of the spear, holding it in one place.

"Like hell I will let you do that!"

Beams are shot out of the spikes, startling Diana's pilot that he lets go of the spear and is now running away from the beams.

Avalon goes for more stabs, pushing the enemy Servant away from her.

"Save our commander!"

The Roman soldiers have enough of this, now starting to swarm toward the sole English robot, wanting to outnumber her.

"Your Majesty!" Gawain screams out in concern, but is quickly being redirected his attention back toward his own group of soldiers.

Altria uses the booster pack to maneuver out of the army, now reaching a spot where she can face her enemies in one direction, as she now holds the spear forward.

The spear is now turning white, with Altria screaming out, **"Anchor of the Storm, Rhongomyniad!"**

With that, all of the mana inside the spear is now bursting out toward the army, decimating half of the forces into one single attack.

She then puts the spear aside, now pulling her sword once more as she stands there, holding the sword tight.

Focusing on her circuit, she calls out the help of the faeries and slowly lighting up her sword into a white brilliant light.

Diana, seemingly survived the previous strike, now screaming in anger and starts charging toward her.

" **Ex…CALIBUR!"**

With the light of the sword getting larger than its original size, Avalon moves forward and goes for a kill, slashing Diana from afar.

Caligula tries to grab onto the sword, but its limbs are immediately tore apart, leaving only the body and the head as the Servant at least able to escape the attack.

But now the machine is nothing more than a junk, floating in space, not moving an inch.

Altria turns toward the rest of the Roman soldiers, pointing her sword toward them all, "Go and bring your commander home, and do not come back to this place! As long as I, Altria Pendragon, descendant of Artoria Pendragon, the King of Knights and the queen of the Britain Colony, not Roman nor any other army shall be getting close to this place!"

With that, the Roman soldiers retreat from the war.

Altria takes her helmet off, breathing heavily inside the cockpit.

Her eyes now stare at the retreating army, and now turning back toward her own.

For years she has been trying to make peace with other army. There should be no bloodshed for the sake of an unknown supercomputer back in the old planet.

But seeing as how one of their treaties has been broken, she sees no reason for Britain to stay passive any longer.

She needs to lead her army so that the Holy Grail can at least be reached by someone with pure heart.

And thus, her adventure as both a queen and a participant of the Holy Grail War begins.

 **Okay, calm down.**

 **I know some of you may have been waiting for my Fate DxD Order and Persona 5 Lovesick DLC updates, but I can't help it with this one.**

 **I played Super Robot Wars V recently and suddenly I have an urge to make SRW of my own. While thinking of mecha I can put in there, I suddenly thought of the idea of Type Moon stories as mecha genre.**

 **This won't be a full story, but rather a collection of one shots of Type Moon characters (mainly Fate) in mecha genre (that suspiciously similar toward Gundam). There are still more characters to come, though don't expect this story to be updated.**

KOR-00 Avalon

 **Pilot** : Altria Pendragon

 **Manufacturer** : Merlin Industrial Co.

 **Appearance** : Blue and silver knight

 **Armaments** : Sword of Promised Victory: Excalibur, Shoulder-mounted guns, The Spear That Shines To The Ends of the Earth: Rhongomyniad.

 **Equipment** : Magical Circuit Enhancement, Dun Stallion Booster


End file.
